The Black Mage and his Friends
by TheOneMagic
Summary: Ever wonder where Zeref was during X791? Well he's watching the Games with his friends. Yup. He has friends that can't die. Check out how he and his friends feel about the GMGs from Day 4 and onwards. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: I just wrote this because I wanted to write something… so it might not make sense even if I had someone else read over it... So yeah…**

**Rated T for Melody's mouth.**

**Also this story takes place in the same universe as my other story X792.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**-July 4 X791-**

"Lucy… Lucy Heartfilia… she's Layla's daughter right?"

"Yes Zeref. She is Layla's daughter."

"She really does look like Layla-san, doesn't she? It's a shame how she and her spirits are going to be sacrificed for the Eclipse Plan…" remarked Melody. "And we can't do anything to stop it too…" Right after Melody said that, my younger brother came.

"Hey! I'm back!" Atticus shouted while walking towards us.

"Why did you come back? You were supposed to watch the games in person, not with us… but then again… you did almost get caught by that Mystogun guy yesterday…"

"Shut up Luke. I know I almost got caught. You can't blame me… watching the games that day made me forget to hide of my magic, but at least no one sensed it… well other than Mystogun and his two friends…"

"So why did you come back?" I asked. But instead of telling us, he just pointed to the lacrima, which showed Lucy in the sphere of water with another woman getting severely injured.

"Hey! That bitch has her keys…well Layla and Jude are definitely gonna be pissed about this…" Melody said while making weird gestures with her hands.

"It's amazing how Lucy refuses to give up…"

"Is it just me or that Minerva girl a sadist?" wondered Atticus.

"WHAT THE FUCK! That bitch is insane! She's like going on and on about how her guild Sabertooth is the best in the world. News check! If we were to build a guild, I guarantee we can beat your sorry fucking asses without even trying. And Kylee can beat your stupid master in less than 5 minutes." Screamed Melody.

"Melody, calm down. I know you're mad, but calm down." Luke said while trying to calm down his wife.

"Oh my god…" Atticus said.

"Hm?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING?! Now she holding Lucy like she's a trophy!?" remarked Melody.

"I feel bad for Natsu and his guild…. Well especially for Natsu… it looks like he really likes Lucy…"I muttered but unfortunately they heard.

"Umm… Luke…Melody… your son is either laughing at Lucy or at her guild…"

"WHAT!" they said before finally noticing that their son Sting was laughing at what happened to the celestial wizard.

"I taught him better! Why can't he be like his cousins or his twin? Well at least Rogue isn't laughing at this." Cried Melody. "Oh good, she's getting medical attention. Okay Luke, the next time we see Sting, we're punishing him. Wait…he's in the same guild as this bitch?"

"Yeah, and Rogue's in that guild too." A minute had passed after Atticus had said that. The next I knew, Melody was on the floor unconscious from the shock that her two kids were in such a terrible guild while Luke was trying to wake her.

"Wow. Nice going Atticus."

"Huh?" We both turned around and came face to face to Kylee.

"KYLEE!" I yelled as I tackled her into a hug. "I missed you."

"Yeah, I know. I think we should talk…but I guess it can wait until Melody wakes up…"

"I'm awake!" Melody suddenly shouts.

"Well, good the 'Four Horsemen' are all here."

"What is it about?"

"It's about July 7th. That Arcadios guy plans to summon my dad, the dragon king. However, I can tell he will fail and Lucy will disappear."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm sure no one knows about their plan. Also Mavis knows what will happen to Lucy, and she knows that she can't tell anyone about it."

"Really you talked to my wife?" Atticus asked only to be smacked by Melody.

"Yes I did…"

"Anyways any news about _her_." I asked.

"No, but I am sure our kids still don't remember us though…"

"…"

"Listen I know you're upset that our kids don't remember us, but remember it's for their safety." Kylee said sadly.

"Yeah, but what would happen if they remember?"

"They probably only remember us leaving them… a-and probably they'd hate us for leaving them."

"…"

"Don't worry Bro… Kylee… me, Mavis, Melody, and Luke will always be there for you." Atticus said trying to comfort both of us.

"Thanks guys…"

"C'mon let's go watch the rest of the games." Remarked Melody.

"Umm… sis… what happened to those Grimoire Heart mages you were watching?" Luke asked.

"Oh, I sent them to… you know..." Kylee said looking like she didn't have a care in the world.

"Oh…"

"Hmmm… so it's Blue Pegasus V.S. Quarto Puppy. I think Blue Pegasus is going to win… " Kylee muttered.

"I don't care who freakin' wins. I just want to see Sabertooth V.S. Team Fairy Tail. Actually I just want to see my two kids get beat up by your two kids Kylee." Melody said.

"Really? You're their mother and you want them to lose?"

"Yup."

_'I know some crazy people don't I? We've been together since that war 400 years ago. Atticus is my brother while Luke is Kylee's brother and Melody is her sister-in-law. Kylee is the very person who defeated thousand of my demons and my best friend. Even though Kylee and I are complete opposites, we love each other very much. Atticus, Luke, Melody, and I changed a lot throughout the years. We've all been through hell. Atticus had to live without his wife for about 200 years (but he still got to see her); Luke and Melody's two sons got kidnapped by my dad's two evil dragon minions; Kylee and I had to give our three kids to three trustworthy dragons so they can protect themselves from her… I also had to stay away from Kylee because of the order of the dragon king. Because of that curse, I had to find a place where there were no humans, so I don't kill them. Mavis was kind enough to let me and Atticus stay on the island where she was resting. I didn't even know she had a guild until 7 years ago. But then again we never were the closest. Anyways… I just hope Atticus, Luke, Melody, and I don't revert to our old selves. And if we do… I hope Natsu, Kylee, and that other person might be able to stop us…'_

* * *

**YOU GOT THIS FAR? Wow I'm surprised. Good job. And if you're wondering I barely understood this. And this stays a one-shot… sort of… maybe unless you want me to more. Hopefully not. So anyways review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Continued from Chapter 1. Also don't read if you didn't read Chapter 294 and above.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

**-Zeref's POV-**

"Other person?" Kylee suddenly asked. "Zeref… you do know the other person is Lucy right?"

"She is? I didn't know…" I said confused.

"I'm confused. What's going on again?" my brother asked.

"I read his mind…"

"Oh yeah… it's that dragon mate thing right?"

"Yes it is…" Kylee said exasperated. "I need to cool down for a bit so I'm gonna go to the stadium and watch."

"Okay. Be careful." I told Kylee.

"I will. But first I'm gonna take my cloak." Kylee said as she went to get her cloak. Afterwards she said goodbye and left.

"THE RABBIT'S AN EXCEED?" I heard Melody yell.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" I soon heard laughter afterwards.

"You guys are too loud…" I said which unfortunately no one heard.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwww that guy's magic is disgusting."

"You know… she's right. The Ichiya guy's magic is disgusting." Atticus said, as he turned pale.

"Wow. It must be really bad if you all are turning green and white." I said trying not to look at the lacrima.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhh…"

**~35 minutes later~**

"I finally feel better!"

"Sometimes I really wonder if you are bipolar Melody…"

"I think I am." I heard Melody tell Luke.

"Sabertooth versus Fairy Tail… this should be good…" Atticus said.

"What happened to the battle between Lamia Scale versus Mermaid Heel?" Melody asked.

"You three missed it. They got a tie." I told them.

"Really? Oh well… GO FAIRY TAIL!"

'Rooting against her own kids…at least Luke isn't-'

"GO FAIRY TAIL!" Luke shouted.

'Well never mind…'

* * *

**-Kylee's POV-**

'_So their fight starting now… I need to hide my magic so they don't sense my magic like what happened yesterday… to Atticus…'_

"Match… START!" And with that both teams started to fight. However before Sting and Rogue managed to land a hit on them, Natsu and Gajeel glared down at them, and then punched them in the face. Gajeel and Natsu then continued to assault Sting and Rogue before they both decided to fight back. Before long, Sting and Rogue activated White Drive and Shadow Drive. However White Drive and Shadow Drive didn't really helped them much since Gajeel and Natsu both easily block the attacks. Afterwards Natsu and Gajeel continued their assault on Sting and Rogue until both Sting and Rogue lay battered on the floor. They then got off the floor and went into Dragon Force, which isn't really gonna help them much. Afterwards Sting gets arrogant and says that he's enough to defeat them. What an idiot!

As Sting continued to attack them, I noticed that Gajeel and Natsu went further down the arena. He continues to attack them until it seems that they aren't able to fight anymore. Haha… sucker! They aren't unconscious!

"Are they both down!?" the announcer, Chapati asked.

"Waait a minute." Natsu said as he got up. "Ouuuch."

"He's better than I thought." Gajeel said as he scratched his head.

"But… I found out all of your habits." Natsu said confidently.

"What!?"

"The timing of your attacks, your pose when you're protecting yourself… even the rhythm of your breathing."

"No… way. I'm using Dragon Force!"

"Yeah! That's some great power. I'm hurting all over, jeez. For example, when you attack, you turn your pivot leg to 11 o'clock."

"No, it's 10 o'clock." Gajeel added.

"It's 11."

"Then let's say its 10:30! It's not 11."

'Really arguing now?'"It's 11! Or 23!"

"That's one more turn!"

"Shut up." Natsu said as he pushed Gajeel into a mine cart and sending him rolling.

"Wah! Hey..! You… Th-this is… ugh…"

"Wha…What are you doing?"

"Gajeel…"

"Since you underestimated me, I have to reply. I'll be enough! Come on both of you! Are you fired up now?"

...I-I had to admit… seeing Natsu serious for the sake of his friends made my emotional. He was raised to be a good person like his brother and sister. It makes me emotional…

After I got the tears out off my eyes, they continued to fight each other. I soon heard Natsu saying that he'll use his power to fight for his friends that Sting made fun of. He then punched Sting and blasted a roar to Rogue. I noticed that Rogue and Sting were doing a Unison Raid. However it was countered by Natsu's Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade. When the dust and rubble cleared, Rouge and Sting lie down defeated. Natsu had won for Fairy Tail.

I swear somewhere in my head I can hear Melody cheering for Fairy Tail. It sure is strange how she chooses to root against her kids…

Anyways afterwards everyone proceeded to exit the arena. Hmm… I guess my emotions may have let out some of my magic. Better get out of here before Jellal catches up with me. I could just teleport out of here, but I kind of want to tell him the truth about the royal army and why he and his friends should get out of here… well I guess I should. Let's just see how long he's going to follow me. :3

* * *

**I got bored.** **Like I said before, this story is in the same universe as my other story X792. If you're wondering… she's going to tell Jellal what's going to happen in two (three) days (July 6****th**** and 7****th****). Let's just say bad, I mean really bad things are going to happen to Fairy Tail. But do I know? Well all I can tell from the manga is that three people die and Lucy disappear/die… **


End file.
